Finding Her Past
by You Know You Love Me XOXO Lys
Summary: Bella doesnt remember anything from her past after being changed by the Volturi. Edward is invited to Volterra for an extravagant ball and sees Bella with the Volturi. Can Edward get Bella to remember their past and forgive him for what he did to her?
1. Prologue

It's been 100 years since I have become a vampire. I do not remember my life before I was turned. The only memories I have are of the ones with my family, The Volturi. My name is Isabella Volter, and I am the most feared in the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Ariel, Drina, and Pacen. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

The searing pain coursing through my veins washed away every memory that I have. The only thing I could remember was the feeling of the venom slowly but swiftly forever changing my body into the hard, cold monster I was to become.

After three tortuous days of that same feeling, numbness followed. My heart was pounding harder than it ever has before. Something in the back of my mind told me I only had 10 minutes left until the last time my heart would furiously beat inside my chest.

When the time came for it to be end, I cautiously listened to the surprisingly loud thump that ended in silence. I clenched my eyes together because I truly was afraid of what I would wake up to. Everything was a mystery to me. How did I get like this? Who are my parents? Where am I? But, for some reason I was happy that this had happened. It relieved this heavy baggage that was placed onto my shoulders.

I had finally gathered enough courage to open my eyes. My new life revealed many things that were new to me because I didn't remember these new colors shining on the standard light hanging above. I could clearly make out the dust particle floating carelessly through the air and the crumbling texture of the ceiling panels.

After countless examinations of the room I was waking up in, I decided to really look. When I did, I saw I was surrounded by blood- red eyed vampires staring intently at my reaction. The dark- haired vampire spoke first.

"Bella, welcome to your new life. I am Aro. These are my brothers Caius and Marcus." He pointed to two very tall men who were shockingly handsome.

The one who was pointed to be Caius had snow white hair that reached his shoulders. His flawless, pale white face was glaring at me with pure hatred. Something in the way he looked at me made wince in fear. His features might be dark but they were somehow very attractive.

So that left the tall, dark and handsome vampire to be Marcus. The way he looked very bored made me want to comfort him and more interested. As soon as our eyes met, his held an interest that was never there before.

"Bella, this all must be very confusing right now but you need to know that you are completely safe here with us." Aro spoke with such authority that I had no way to not feel he was telling the truth.

"Where am I and how did I get here? What do you want with me?" I finally spoke, afraid of the bell- like voice ringing throughout the white hollow room.

After and long silence between the three powerful vampires, Aro finally spoke, " You are in Volterra in Italy. We brought you here. You will be the most powerful vampire to walk the Earth and you will stay here and work with us. We are the Volturi and you are Isabella Volter."


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Some Answers

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer. In other words, I do not own any of these characters from Twilight.

Imaginary- Evanescence

"I linger in the doorway of alarm clocks screaming,

monsters calling my name.

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,

where the raindrops as they're falling tell the story."

I was currently on my to my new room located in the back of the castle along with the rest of the guards rooms. Jane was accompanying me and was being very friendly to me. I could tell we were going to get along well just by the way she isn't prying into me to get some answers.

" Okay, this is your room Bella. The door to left is your personal bathroom and there is a balcony with an amazing view. Dinner will be at eight. If you need anything just call me on this intercom on the wall," Jane said then left me to my room. I cautiously opened the elaborate wooden door to find myself at a loss for words. The room was blood red with an ivory lace pattern painted around the room. There was a huge bed in the middle with ivory satin sheets and a black satin comforter. To left of the bed was a sixty inch plasma screen TV along with a decent size collection of movies. To the right was a wall of different genres of books.

I slowly walked to the wall and found myself picking out an intersesting choice of Wuthering Heights. The plot looked interesting so I set it down on my nightstand next to my bed for later reading. The bathroom was completely white with marble floors and matching marble shower that could fit 15 people in it. What really stuck out to me was the bath tub in the middle of the room that was incredibly deep. I could definitely see my self loving it here.

As I turned to the mirror, I was startled at the gorgeous woman in the reflection. Her long mahogany colored hair was in loose waves that cascaded down her back. The ivory skin that this woman had didn't have one blemish and seemed as if it was translucent. That's when I saw them. Those brilliant blood red eyes that brought out all of my features. I absolutely loved them and their deep mysterious color.

After staring at myself for what seemed like a couple hours, I continued my tour of my room. I followed out the glass french doors to come to a breathtaking view of what i assumed to be the rest of Volterra. The quaint woods that surrounded us were filled with scurrying creatures. The sun was just setting above the tree tops in the distance. I felt at peace hear. This could be my little retreat when things got difficult in my life.

I turned back into the room to go sit down and think over what had happened today. Aro spoke of me being the most powerful vampire ever. How could that be? I'm not even that special. Or at least I didn't think so. Maybe Aro or someone else her knows my past and just isn't telling me. I need to go find Aro and talk to him to maybe get some answers.

Locating the intercom on the wall, I pressed the labeled button that said Jane and awaited for her to pick up. When she did she, she answered with a sweet

" Hello?"

" Hey Jane, I was wondering if you could take me to see Aro or just give me directions on how to get to his office?" I said praying to god she was willing to help me out.

" Of course Bella. I will be right there." And with that, the line went dead and there was Jane waiting for me at the door that I had left open. What was the point in closing it if everyone can hear what your doing as if they were in the room along with you. I quickly followed next to her as we traveled down mazes of corridors until we finally reach a big wooden door that had a gigantic "A" carved into it. I stifled a giggle and proceeded through the door after Jane.

" Ah, Isabella, how are you? What brings you here to my office?" Aro said while taking his head out of a massive book that was on his lap. He carefully placed it on the desk and walked to the other side of the desk to greet me properly.

" Aro, I need to get some answers from you. Why am I here? What kind of powers do I have? Why can't I remember anything from my past?" I said with and anxious tone in my voice. Aro looked taken back by the influx of questions but quickly composed his features and put a caring facade on.

" Well, my child, you cannot remember anything from your past because the searing pain of being changed by the venom seems to erase every memory other that the fire. But this is only in some cases. Most vampires regain their memories over time. I'm sure you will remember everything sooner or later. Now, your powers on the other hand, I cannot explain to you because only you know what you can do. I have put a great amount of confidence in you because I know you are definitely something special Isabella." He then looked at me like he was waiting for something when he put his hand on my shoulder. It was as if he was concentrating on something. When he finally gave up, he continued.

" Over your stay here, we will train you everyday to unlock these powers within you. Now for the other question, you are here because Marcus sensed that you had a mate in your past. This mate was a vampire so by law you needed to be changed immediately. We do not allow humans to know our true identities. That's when we took you back here and changed you. You see, we were just passing through America when we found you. I cannot tell you anything about your past because none of us know. While you are here, you will study our species' history. Then when you are ready, you will the leader of the Elite Guard. We will then have a huge ball with every vampire in the world so we can introduce you to your people." Once Aro was finally done with his speech, I felt like I was in shock. Why me? Why am I so special?

" Whoelse is in this Elite Guard?" I said curious as to who I would be leading.

" Drina and Pacen. Drina is a shape shifter. Pacen's power is telekinesis They are very excited to meet you. You will meet them a dinner. Is there anything else you need my darling?" said Aro while returning to the backside of his desk and opening the book back up.

" No thank you sir. I'm just ganna go back to my room until dinner. Thank you for talking to me." I said while backing out of the office.

When I entered the hallway, Jane was waiting for me. " So, Bella, do you like to shop? Because Heidi and I are going shopping tomorrow and you really need clothes."

" Yeah that actually would be great. Although, I dont remember bringing any money here so I dont know how ill be able to pay for the clothes." I said nervously afraid of how she would respond.

" Oh Bella, your part of the Volturi family now. Those old goats have so much money hidden in these wall and other parts of the world that they could run their own country. We wouldn't even dent their funds. Don't you worry anymore." Jane said while patting my shoulder to comfort me. It felt nice to have a loving family now. I was kind of afraid though. A memory came to me and I remember being scared to go shopping all the time. Someone, who I couldn't remember, loved dressing me up or something to that extreme. I was desperately trying to decode my thoughts as we walked down the long corridors. We eventually made it back to my room when Jane turned around and said, " Now, like I said, dinner is at eight which is thirty minutes from now. There are two different lifestyles known to vampires. Either you are a normal vampire and feed off of human blood or you can be a vegetarian and feed off of animals." When Jane said vegetarian, an electric volt shot down through my spine, making me cringe. Even though it makes me cringe, I don't want to take a life if I don't have to.

" I think ill go... vegetarian." I said, hoping she wouldn't judge me by my decision.

"Okay, I guess I understand. Well, Ill see you at dinner. Get ready. You'll be late!" And with that she disappeared through the door. I went to go take a quick shower to get rid of the blood from my change that covered my body. As soon as I was done with the shower, I walked over to the closet. As soon as I walked in, my jaw dropped to the floor. The closet was bigger than my room. Clothes lines both parallel wall and huge rack of shoes were on the back wall. There was an island in the middle of the room full of handbags and accessories. This was way to much. Heidi and Jane must have begged Aro to put this in. I walked over to the casual clothes and put on a black baggy v-neck shirt along with dark wash skinny jeans and tan leather boots with buckles on the side that had a 3 inch heel. I went over to the full- length mirror and made sure I looked decent.

The clock on the wall said it was five of eight. I was anxious to feed. Although my throat hurts a little, I thought I was supposed to have blood lust. Maybe that was one of my powers.

Drina and Pacen sounded like nice people. They had awesome powers too. I hope they accept me into the group. I headed down the hallways following the directions of people that passed by that were nice enough to instruct me to the feeding room. It was kind of weird, kinda like they treated me like royalty. I didn't want to be treated any different than anyone else.

I finally reached the stone door that supposibly was the feeding room. I lifted up the elegant handle and slowly opened the heavy door to come to familiar blood red eyes and a very appetising scent...

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry. My Internet was broken for a while so I couldn't update. This is my first fan fiction story so please be easy on me. lol

I'm currently looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested. Ill have the next chapter up next week. R & R please!!!


	4. Chapter 3: The Surprising Invite

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer. In other words, I do not own any of these characters from Twilight.

A/N: Heyy guys! So I thought that I would finally do a chapter in Edwards POV. I hope you like it!

Hate Me- Blue October

"And like a baby boy I never was a man

Until I saw your brown eyes cry and I held your face in my hand

And then I fell down yelling Make it go away!

Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be

And then she whispered How can you do this to me?"

Edward POV

! Warning ! Very depressing chapter.

Darkness. That's all I see. I feel nothing anymore since that dreaded day in the green forest of Fork, WA. Every time I close my eyes, I see only her. If I could dream, I would only dream of her beautiful heart shaped face. Her intoxicating smell still haunts my brain. I will never forget the horror in her eyes when I said those lies. That day that I left my reason for living or whatever you want to call what vampires do. I have so much hatred for myself for doing what I did. So many times I have jumped into my new Volvo and put it in gear to realize what I was doing. How could I face her again and see the hurt written on her face. It would literally kill me to return to my old hometown and see all the memories replay in my head and know that I can never get that back. It was such a silly decision that I never should have made.

My family tries to make me feel better all the time but deep down through their thoughts I know that they are definitely angry at me for making them leave Bella behind. Carlilse was upset for the loss of his third daughter. Esme was grieving for the same reason. Emmett missed his clumsy sister. And then there is Alice.... Alice will never ever forgive me for making her leave her best friend. We used to be so close before all of this and now she wont even look my way. Even Rosalie felt sadness even though the ice princess that she was never really liked her. No one has been the same ever since we left.

I still believe that even though we are in pain for the loss, that Bella got over us and grew old. I hope she got married and had a ton of children. That's the life she was meant to have. But I cant help thinking. What if she didn't move on and was depressed her whole life? To this day, I am shocked that she believed the blasphemy of a lie that I told her to let me leave. She actually thought I didn't love her anymore! After all the times I had told her and for all that to be ruined in one shot. Was she really that in the dark about my need for her?

So here I am, 100 year later, living in my black depressing room. We traveled a lot since then. Currently, we reside in Ireland. Esme really loves Ireland and thought that maybe it would cheer up the family. At this point, nothing will help unless we get Bella back. But that isn't going to happen. She is dead, lying peacefully in her grave. The thought made me cringe and I quickly removed the thought from my mind.

_" Edward, I know that your very upset. Maybe if we just go back to see how things have changed. Maybe re-visit her house and pay our respects at her grave. It might give you some closure. It will hurt but think of the rest of the family. We miss her just as much as you do..." _said Esme, a little nervous as to how I would react.

" I don't think that is such a good idea. It would hurt way too much." I said, knowing she would hear me as well as the rest of the family. Carlisle is currently at the hospital. Emmett and Rose went hunting in the woods behind our house. Alice was sitting in her room, she refused to shop anymore. She didn't see a point to it without Bella to dress up. Jasper was reading a huge book that he had placed on his lap. Esme was in the back yard, caring for her garden that she adores as a child.

I could hear Carlisle's Mercedes roaring down the long driveway that led to our house. After about 30 seconds, he was through the door and entering the living room. His thoughts were filled with strange thoughts regarding a letter the he had received at the hospital. He quickly blocked his thoughts, not letting me see what was inside the letter. Curiosity filled me, causing me to leave my hell whole of a room and slump down the balcony stairs. When I entered the living room, the whole family was awaiting for the news that he had to offer. I sat down on the couch and gave half of my attention to Carlisle, half to my depressed state.

" As you can tell, I have received a letter. I waited to open it until I arrived back home to read it with the whole family. Lets see what it says." Carlisle said while opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of fancy- ordinate paper. He unfolded the letter and and proceeded to read what it contained.

" Dear Cullen Family,

The Volturi Family would like to invite you to the 1st annual Volturi Ball. We have recently put together a very Elite Guard of three women. These women are the most powerful beings on the Earth and to introduce them to the vampiric world, we are inviting every vampire to attend this gathering. The Ball will be held at the Volterra Castle on June 15. We require every vampire to show up one day in advanced. You may stay one week after the Ball if you prefer.

We hope to be seeing you_ very _soon,

The Volturi "

I hoped that they weren't seriously considering attending this silly excuse for three snobby vampires to show off their talents and act like their better than everybody else. " So, uhmm, wow. Would you like to go or not?" said Carlisle.

" Oh dear, I think this is just what we need. A chance to meet new friends and get dressed up. I'm sure Alice could help us with that part. I say yes!" Esme pounced up and down excitedly.

" Why not. Its not like we have anything better to do. I mean, Edward wont go. He's to busy moping around here when this is all his fault..." said Rosalie, venom dripping from her words. I growled at her and she quickly looked away, anger evident on her face.

" Now now, Rose, there's no need to be mean. Edward will attend if we decide to go. The letter states the Cullen Family. Everyone will be required to go. Lets take a vote. Who wants to go?" said Carlisle.

" I guess ill go." said Alice

" Same", spoke Jasper.

" Well, If my Rosie is going, then I am too." said Emmett, hugging his wife around her stomach.

" Then its settled, we are leaving in two days. Esme can you book the plane please?"

" Wait, don't I get a say in this!" I said, finally speaking for the first time. This is ridiculous that they actually want to go. I was hoping Alice would back me up on this. She was almost as depressed as me. If I wasn't going to see my Bella's grave, I certainly was going tramping around Italy dressed up, pretending to have a good time.

" No, because like Carlisle said, we all attend. Edward, I miss her as much as you do. But we need to move on. Whether Bella liked it or not, _she_ moved on and lived her life like you wanted her to. Now I have done a lot for you. I haven't even looked into her future since we left. At least do this for me. Think of Esme. She needs you there as much as we do. Stop being selfish Edward and think of this family instead of yourself!" said Alice, sobbing at the end of her speech. I knew she was right. I need to suck it up and do this for them, the people who have put up with me all these years.

" Your right Alice. Im sorry. I will attend along with the family. Its the least I can do." I said, looking down at my feet.

" Alright, everyone start packing. Alice, I need you to get everyone what they need to wear to the Ball." said Carlisle while he turned to go back his belongings.

Ugh, I guess im off to Volterra. Great, just what I want to do. Man, its times like this when I wish i hadnt left her so she could be here with me now...

A/N: So, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. Please let me know if I was completely awful at writing in Edwards POV. I also want to clear up that Bella, Pacen, and Drina are part of the ELITE guard. There still is the original guard that consists of the original vampires that SM wrote in the Saga. Jane is so nice because she finally has someone in the castle that she can relate to in age. She hopes to be good friends with Bella. The Cullens have no clue what awaits them when they arrive in Volterra. I cant reveal too much. It all will be revealed later on so you understand. Thank your to all the readers who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or story alerted! I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. Next chapter, we see what Bella thinks her new friends and the upcoming Ball.

Read & Review!

l

l

l

l

V


	5. Chapter 4: Relations

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

Pain- Three Days Grace

"You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand"

* * *

It's been 100 years since I awoke to being a vampire. I am upset to say I'm not a vegetarian vampire. I would like to become one but the rest of the guard refuse to let me hunt animals. So, now everyday I have to kill an innocent human just so I can survive. Jane and I have become very good friends in this past century. I know she secretly wished she could be in the Elite Guard along with Drina and Pacen and I, but she knows that that's not going to happen. She helps me try and remember my past, even though it rarely ever happens. So far all I can see is alot of very green trees and a blurred image of a rusty old red truck. I have no clue where this place is! It could be located anywhere on Earth. I pray everyday I can get another glimpse but it doesn't always work.

Pacen and Drina are really nice. Although they're jealous that I'm the leader, the tend to not show it. I'm becoming really good friends with Pacen. Pacen isn't that bad although she can be a little bossy at times. We act like we are sisters and at first glance, you would think we were. She helps me cope with my memory loss and kicks my butt into shape when training our powers. Drina, well, Drina is set in her ways. She and I are close but not as close as Pacen and I. She has a soft side and then her witchy side comes out when she hasn't fed or just purely p***ed off. I learned to stay on her good side and she'll always have your back.

I haven't really gotten to know the rest of the regular guard all that much since I'm always with my guard. But, I have made friends with Jaxson, the other new member of the family. He and I kind of mesh together. His power is to become invisible. He tells me of his life in England. Before he was brutally turned into our kind. He had a wife and a little boy. His wife's name was Ava and his sons name was Nixon. He thinks of them sometimes and I comfort him. Pacen thinks I have a crush on him but I don't really need to have a boyfriend right now. With training everyday for eight hours, I don't really have time.

I shudder at the thoughts of the first day I met them. It was my first time feeding along with the rest of the Volturi and I was quite nervous.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ I opened up the wooden door to reveal the rest of the Volturi seated around a huge glass table. Aro's ruby red eyes excitedly met mine and he rushed over to where I was standing while putting a hand on my right shoulder. _

_ " Ah, Bella, welcome to the feeding room. Our meal should be here in a few minutes. While we wait, I would like to introduce you to your new family! In order from left to right, there's Heidi, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Atiya, her twin Haya, and Jaxson, and finally my brothers Caius and Marcus. Drina and Pacen, could you please join us?" said Aro. Swiftly, two beautiful girls approached us, one that looked bored and the other one seemed to hold some interest in meeting me. _

_ "Girls, this is your leader, Bella Volter. Be nice. Bella, they know everything about you so you can get to know them after dinner." And with that, he went and took his seat at the front of the oval table. I looked over to Marcus, on Aro's left, and saw that he was talking to Heidi. I looked at him and when our eyes met, I saw a knowing spark flicker across his face. He then winked at me and continued to talk to Heidi._

_ grabbed my hand and skipped all the way to our designated seats next to Aro, Caius and Marcus. I kept my eyes down at my hands in my lap. I was to nervous to look at the vampires across from me. Pacen spoke in my ear, " Don't worry Bella, I'm sure you will do fine. It can be nervous the first time but you'll get used to it!" she said in a giddy tone that weirdly reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who._

_ After about ten minutes, Aro rose from his chair. "Its time." When those two words were said, a flock of tourist were pushed through the same wooden door that I had come through. That's when it hit me. The extremely delicious scent that brought out the monster in me. My red eyes turned a brilliant color of black and my sight turned red. The adrenaline that was pumping through me heightened my senses. My sight zoned in on the handsome blonde-haired teen with crystal blue eyes. His scent hit me like a truck. He smelt like cinnamon, honeysuckle, and sugar that made me jump out of my chair. When I stood, Aro came over to me and put a restraining hand on me. _

_ " Bella, which one would you like?" he said with an amused look playing across his features._

_I pointed to the blonde boy and said, " Him." And with that Aro let go and I pounced..._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

I was startled out of my flashback when someone knocked on my door. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Jane. " Bella! Aro wants everyone to attend a meeting in the feeding room NOW!" Ha, sometimes she can be such a crazy little girl instead of a vicious vampire. I walked out into the hallway while closing the door behind me. We walked through the different passageways while Jane talked excitedly about an upcoming shopping trip to Paris with the rest of the girls. I wasn't really into shopping.

Ive been feeling this empty part of my heart that keeps aching. I cant explain it. Maybe its because I'm alone. I don't have a mate. Although Jaxson does show alot of interest in me, I cant really return the feeling. Its like my heart wont let me for some reason. Both Pacen and Drina call me a downer because I never want to do anything. I'm always moping around in my now dark room or in the library reading old books. This life in this dark castle tends to get to you. Well, maybe just me because everyone else seems to be fine. At least I have Jaxson when I need him.

" Earth to Bella! We're here," Jane said. I must of wandered off in my thoughts and wasnt paying attention to where I was. We glided through that familiar door and into our seats, awaiting out fathers to start the meeting. After everyone arrived, they proceeded to explain why they even called this stupid meeting in the first place.

" As everyone knows, Bella, Pacen and Drina have done extraordinarily well in their training. The three of us have decided that its time to introduce them to the rest of the vampire world. So, we are going to hold a Ball here in the castle. Every vampire will attend so they can meet the unstoppable force that are these three beautiful young women," said Aro. When his speech ended, everyone stood up clapping their hands and agreed that this was a wonderful idea. Everyone but me. There's nothing like bragging then holding a Ball that revolves around just us. I would never attend to one of these things if I wasn't part of the main attraction. So many vampires means a lot of attention. My luck, I'll fall down the stairs, branding myself as the worlds clumsiest vampire.

" Uhmm Aro? When will this Ball be held?" I said, trying to act excited.

" Well my dear Bella, it takes place in one week, on June 15." Aro said then turned to the rest of the table.

" I expect everyone to be ready by then. This meeting is over. I will see all of you at dinner!"

Great, one week until my pure hell. Its moments like this that I wish I wasn't alone.

A/N: Okay so this isn't my best chapter ever. I really don't want to rush this story but there's just so much to be covered. Also, if you think these chapters are too short, please let me know! Everyone that reads this story, could you please leave a review! It'd be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be partly in Jaxson's POV!


	6. QUICK AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry

**A/N: **

So, uhmm, yeah... One of my readers pointed out that the timeline was screwed up. I went back and corrected it so thats why I had to delete chapter 4 for a couple minutes. ANYWAYS! Schools coming up next week and updates are going to be kinda difficult. Ill try the best I can!

~~~~ Alyssa

* * *


	7. Chapter 5: The Past Catches Up to You

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

Crush

David Archuleta

"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away."

* * *

Jaxson's POV:

Felix and I were waiting for the girls to finally be ready to go on their shopping trip. Heidi and Jane go shopping every week. According to Heidi, its mandatory that they restock on their old and worn out clothes that they bought last week. Unfortunately for Bella, they both dragged her along every time. I know Bella hates shopping and I feel really bad about not saving her from her doom but you don't want to step in the way of Jane and Heidi when their on a mission. I had learned that the hard way.

Finally Heidi and Jane appeared infront of the limo and right on time! I looked to see where Bella was and quickly found her being dragged by Jane down the stairs that led up to one of the many back doors we used in the castle. Heidi went up to Felix and gave him a sweet but short kiss. I gave Bella and apologetic look before she was dragged her into the back of the limo. I walked to the passenger side door, opened it and got in.

"Dude, do you think you could be anymore obvious about your huge obsession on Bella. You were like starring at her for a full two minutes." Felix said while putting the car in drive and proceeding to exit the gate where the guard stood.

"Its not like I can help it. Shes just so pretty and intelligent and special. How can you not just stare at her. Oh that's right, Heidi." I said with a shiver. Even though I loved Heidi like a sister, she could be pretty pushy. Heidi and Felix are married. It was a pretty interesting wedding. Traditional prop cake was thrown and Bella looked quite possibly more beautiful then the bride. One day I hope to propose to her like Felix did to Heidi. But right now, I have to play the caring and understanding friend. Maybe I can ask her to dance at the Ball.

I was brought back to reality when I realized that we were already at the mega shopping mall, Centronova Cosmea. The girls got out of the car. Heidi and Jane were bouncing up and down while Bella looked like she was ganna make a run for it. " Boys, we'll be back in about four hours. Pick us up then! Bye." said Heidi while winking to Felix and proceeding to enter the entrance of the mall.

"Lets go hunt while we are out of the city, my eyes are turning black." I said to Felix. He nodded his head and we took off while my thoughts were still with Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I cannot believe I got roped into going shopping for our dresses. Pacen and Drina already ordered their dresses off the Internet. They are so lucky! Now I'm stuck in a huge mall with physco shoppers Jane and Heidi. Currently, I'm in some fancy boutique dressing room trying on gorgeous and expensive dresses. They are all way too extravagant for me to wear. But, if they get their way, ill be wearing some half a million dollar dress used for one stupid night.

As I look at my self in mirror in the dressing room, I couldn't help but fall in love with the dress I was wearing. It was a cranberry dark red with taffeta fabric. It had a beaded empire waist with a plunging v-neck that showed all of my cleavage. It was backless with two inter crossing sparkling straps. My mahogany brown hair curled its way down my back all the way to my waist. This was the one. I didn't bother looking at the price tag, knowing if I did then I refuse to buy it.

I swiftly slipped it off and put my jeans and t-shirt back on. I quickly grabbed it and took a deep breath before I opened the dressing room door. Heidi and Jane squealed in delight when they saw my choice. " Oh my god Bella! Jaxson is going to drool over you." Jane said while grabbing all three of our dresses and proceeded to the checkout counter. I sighed and quickly found the exit. The sooner I get back to the castle, the sooner I can get back to reading.

I found a bench close to the entrance and sat there just thinking about anything there was to think about. It still gets to me how I cant remember anything. I did get another flashback though. I was in this meadow. It was absolutely gorgeous with flowers surrounding me. I felt there was a presence next to me but it didn't show who that person was. All I felt during that flashback was happy, loved and content. They keep getting clearer and clearer as the more I get.

I spotted Jaxson walking through the entrance. He walked towards me and sat down next to me on the bench. "Bella? You in there?" he said, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, zoning out. Whats up? Heidi and Jane should be along any minute. They were ridiculous today. More than usual." I said turning to look at him.

"Nothing, we went hunting. We figured since we were out of the city that we might as well. Are you at least excited to meet some of the vampires that are coming in a week? I mean, I know you hate parties, especially because its about you but it could be fun if you want it to be?" he said.

"Maybe, I cant see anything happening. Its like it doesn't even happen. That's never ever happened before. Weird. I don't know, Ill try to make the best of it I guess." I said. I had discovered a couple of my powers about fifty years ago. I can see the future, control the elements of nature and I can walk through walls. But most importantly, I am a mind shield. I can protect anyone from vampires powers or I can physically protect them. Lastly, my newborn strength never dissipated meaning I'm the best fighter of the guard. I get stronger every day from training with the other members of the Volturi. I always win of course but I do feel bad after. I don't like fighting and I only do it if I have to.

Shortly after, Jane and Heidi showed up and we left to leave with many, many shopping bags. We found the limo and Felix and Jaxson quickly stuffed all the shopping bags into the trunk with them barely fitting. Felix drove very fast so we arrived in Volterra within a matter of minutes. Reaching the entrance, we made the boys grab our bags and put them in our rooms. I gave Jaxson a quick thanks and headed off to my room.

Walking through the halls, people that passed greeted me and bowed while I continued my way to my room. When I reached my room, I opened up the door and headed to the huge piano in front of the windows that were in the back of the room. I sat down on the bench and placed my fingers on the correct keys. I felt them and then let this melody come to me and transfer it to the piano. It flowed through the room and out the windows. The music took over me and I found myself sobbing at the end of the piece. Why was I trying to cry these tears that would never come? This melody held some sort of significance to me but I just couldn't figure it our. My arms wrapped around my torso in attempt to keep myself together.

My heart ached for the unknown. I had never broke down like this before and it scared me. I felt so small at that moment and I was glad that no one was around to see this for they would be worried at my sudden outburst of sobs. When I had finally picked myself off the floor after who knows long, I dragged myself into my bathroom and turned on the waterfall shower. I stripped down and hopped in. While turning the temperature up so high that a human would be burned, I let the water soothe our my tensed muscles. I quickly washed my hair and body. After about an hour, I turned the water off and jumped out. I dried myself off with a towel proceeded to my monstrous closet. With sisters like Heidi and Jane, you would need a closet the size of most restaurants.

I was going to trainging so I picked out a Nike jog ourfit in aqua blue along with matching Nike shox sneakers. I put my hair up in a ponytail and applied some light colored lip gloss on. After checking my apperance in the mirror I left my room and made a right. The way to the training gym was quick. It was actually right down the hall. I saw Jaxson approaching me and quickly waved. " Hey Bella, going to training?" he said happily.

"Yup, wanna join? I could use another partner. Your more of a challenge since I have kicked Demetri's butt more times than I can count." I said laughing. Demetri was such a goof. He was very protective of me. Our bond was very tight and could not be broken. I think of him as a brother.

"Um, sure. Just let me go to my room and get ready and Ill be there." he said and continued on towards his room. When I reached the gym, Demetri was warming up and Felix accompanied him. As usual, Aro was seated across the gym to watch his "most prized possession" train. He makes me gag with all his mushy talk. I wish I wasn't so special to him. Maybe then I wouldn't have to stay here and could travel around. I really wanted to live in America.

I set my bag down and walked to the middle of the court. " You ready to do this?" I said to Demetri, joking around. He laughed and backed up. I got into my crouch and let my instincts take over. Letting out a loud ferocious growl, he lunged into the air to attack me. Before he could reach me though, I used my shield to block myself. He bounced off the invisible wall and fell to the ground. I launched fire towards him. He ducked under the flame we continued to dance. My eyes then turned a striking blue and I levitated of the ground into the air. A brutal storm brewed above me and a lighting bolt struck the exact place that Demetri once stood. Luckily for him, he jumped out of the way in time to dodge it. For the purpose of his self- esteem, I let him grab ahold of me and pin me to the wall. I then disappeared through his grasp and reappeared behind him. I then grabbed him and flung him across the gym. He landed against the wall, making a dent that fit his body.

I was brought out of the fight when seven strangers walked through the gym doors that led to the forest. The hole in my heart felt like it was being ripped open again. One special vampire stood out, the one with the messy bronze hair. That's when I noticed they all had startling gold eyes that I envied. They all stood shocked with their mouths hanging open when they spotted me. Aro proceeded to walk over to these strangers and greet them. " Welcome Cullen family. Your are the first to arrive for the ball! You are very lucky, my Bella here is training. Shes one of my guard members. She is very powerful. Dear Bella, please come over here and meet our visitors." Aro said while gesturing for me to come over.

It took me a minute to register what had just happened. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the bronze haired one as I hesitantly approached the group. Aro placed his hand on the small of my back. He proceeded to introduce me to the vegetarians. "Bella, these are the Vegetarian Coven. This is their leader, Carlisle, his wife Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Aro said while pointing to each one. Carlisle was the first to speak up since everyone else still had a shocked face.

"Bella, its nice to meet you." said Carlisle, stuttering half way through his sentence.

The one, claimed to be Edward, looked angry, sad, relieved and happy at the same time. "Bella...."

* * *

A/N: Heyy Guys. So this was my longest chapter yet! Just want to thank those who read and review! Okay, next chapter will be the Cullens and what their reaction was. I want 10 reviews before I update. Thanks! ~~ Alyssa


	8. Chapter 6: Its Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

"It's you that I searched for,

and its you I cant live without.

Your hope is what I long for

when nothings left in me.

And its you.."

It's You- Fireflight

Previously:

_"Bella, its nice to meet you." said Carlisle, stuttering half way through his sentence. _

_The one, claimed to be Edward, looked angry, sad, relieved and happy at the same time. "Bella...."_

_

* * *

_

Edwards POV:

We're just arriving in Volterra now. These past 100 years have really helped Jasper with his control. This really helped out with us flying to Italy. Alice and Rose were in the seats in front of us. Alice was bouncing around with excitement. What is she so happy about? We're just going to see some snobby girls in gowns. Maybe its the dresses they'll be wearing that's making her happy. But, what I don't get is why shes blocking me out of her mind with her new favorite song "Home" by Three Days Grace. Its quite annoying. Shes been like this ever since she got a vision back at the house. She refuses to tell anyone what she saw. I don't even think Jasper knows.

As we leave the airport we see a limo awaiting the Cullen family. The driver is not human. His name is Felix and he's part of the guard. He gives me a knowing glance and a smirk. He grabs our bags and puts them in the trunk. _" I wonder what that was about."_ Jasper thought. I shrugged my shoulders and we climbed into the limo where the rest of our family awaited us.

" Now, I would like to speak before we arrive at the castle. We cannot speak of Bella at all during our visit here. They have no knowledge of our relationship with her. And no moping around Edward. This is a time of joy whether you like it or not. We will have a good time. Aro is a good friend of mine. Speaking of which. Do not by any means touch Aro. His power is to read whatever is in your mind if he touches you. Jane's power is to inflict the worst pain you have ever felt without physically hurting you. Alec, her twin brother, has the power of removing all senses: hearing, smelling, seeing, feeling, tasting. It leaves you utterly lost in a state of emptiness. Make sure you don't get them mad. That's pretty much it. Ah, it looks like we're here." Carlisle said.

_" Edward, im not joking when I said dont even think of Bella during this trip. We will die if we get caught."_ he said through his thoughts as not to scare the rest of the family, although I'm pretty sure they are well aware. Felix pulled us through a narrow alley where no humans could see us. Two little children appeared from the shadows wearing dark robes.

" What the hell is this!? What, are the Volturi babysitting now?" Emmett boomed with laughter, causing some of the humans passing by the entrance of the alley to look his way. His comment was followed by a smack on the head from Rose and a glare from Jane. Emmett quickly shut up after that.

" I'm sorry my Jane and Alec, we do need to get him a muzzle." I said to them to lighten up the tension. Everyone glared at Emmett from the corner of their eyes. Alec nodded his head once and proceeded to lead us down a sewer with Jane following us behind. We continued through the dark sewer for a while before we reached a gate door. We walked further through the gate and finally reached a reception room where a receptionist sat at a desk.

" Good day Alec, Jane. Are these the Cullens?" The receptionist pointed to our family. She pointed to a door on the left. " Aro will meet you in the training room. He would like to show you his special prize. Your bags are being delivered to your appropriate rooms." Jane led us through many corridors before we arrived at a glass door that said " Training Room". As we walked through, we could hear someone fighting. That's when it hit me. The smell of freesias and strawberries that haunts my every thought. That smell I never thought I would ever smell again. My family smelt it too and looked at me with shocked and worried glances. When we all looked to see where it was coming from, we were all shocked at what we saw.

There, fighting this huge vampire with long brown hair and bright red eyes, was my Bella. I looked up and there, above us was a brutal storm brewing. Was Bella causing that to happen? Just then a bolt of lightening struck the ground where the other vampire stood. He just made it out of the way in time to avoid being hit. The urge to go and hug her, to passionately kiss her like I did so many years ago was overwhelming. I need to let her know that I still and always will love her. _" Son, what did I say. We cannot let them know that we know her. We can work our way into finding out some answers as to why she's here." _Carlisle said to me, causing me to stand where I was.

A vampire walked over to us from the other side of the room. "" Welcome Cullen family. Your are the first to arrive for the ball! You are very lucky, my Isabella here is training. Shes one of my guard members. She is very powerful. Dear Bella, please come over here and meet our visitors." Aro said gesturing to a curious Bella.

She strode over to us with such grace that it couldnt even compare to the way Alice walked. She was staring straight at me as was I. I couldnt keep my eyes away from hers. My eyes smoldered into hers as she came closer to me.

I never thought I would ever see her beautiful brown eyes again and here she was. My vampire memories did her no justice. Her long brown hair had darkened since the last time I saw her. Vampirisim really fits her well. But I am no where happy with this situation. The whole reason I left her was to save her from this world, being damned to walk the Earth for all eternity. And now, after all these years of me thinking she had finally moved on. She should have gotten married, had children and grown old in her own bed. Even though it hurts for me to think this, she should have died many years ago. But, that's not going to change now. I have to stop moping over because whether I like it or not, shes here as a vampire. But how?

After looking her with shock written all over my face, thoughts broke through my mind._ " Edward, don't scare her. The last time you saw her, you left her broken, all alone in the woods. You are probably not her favorite person right now. I'm worried though. All I can feel coming from her is lust, kindness and curiousness. There seems to be no recognition on who we are. Start by introducing us before she gets freaked out. Maybe shes just in shock and it hasn't registered that were here. It has been over 100 years," _Jasper thought, while holding onto Alice with protectiveness. He doesn't trust anyone in Volterra due to the stories that all other vampires tell.

Right now, Aro is not my favorite person on this planet. He did this to her. I can tell. The way he looks at her like shes some trophy is disgusting. Even Rosalie was shocked and happy. Anger raged through me to think that shes her, living with these blood thirsty murderers.

"Isabella, these are the Vegetarian Coven. This is their leader, Carlisle, his wife Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Aro said, pointing to each of us. When Aro pointed to me, he glared at me with ferocious eyes that I'm pretty sure no one else saw.

"Hello Cullen family. Its nice to finally meet the infamous vegetarian family from America. Aro talks alot about you Carlisle." she said with a beautiful bell like voice. It sounded like music to my ears after being in the dark for so many years.

"Bella, its nice to meet you." said Carlisle, stuttering half way through his sentence.

"Bella..." was all I said to her and she continued to stare at me with curiosity filled eyes. Her name on my tongue felt just right. I tried to read her mind and still, after all these years and her becoming a vampire, could not read her mind. She shot me a smile and it held no recognition whatsoever. Does she not remember us? Wouldn't she at least be mad at me for leaving her and telling her I didn't love her?

A tall, muscular man walked in to the gym. He approached Bella and put an arm around her shoulder. I growled at him and Carlisle gave me a warning glance. I bowed my head in embarrassment at my outburst. Jaxson gave me a smirk and what he was thinking about Bella disgusted me even more. His fantasies of her are really descriptive. Bella gave me a questionable look. " Well, I have to get back to Pacen. I guess I will meet you later. Aro, I will meet you in your office later?" Bella asked Aro and Aro nodded his head.

" Okay then, It truley was nice to meet you all. Im sure we will see each other soon. This castle isnt that big." Bella said with a giggle. To hear that made my heart soar . And with that, my Bella walked away, picked up her gym bag and walked through the doors and disappeared.

" Isn't she wonderful. She truly is our queen I can assure you. I'm sorry but I must leave now because others have arrived. Jaxson here will lead you to your rooms. I hope your stay here at Volterra is pleasurable." And with that his ghostly figure disappeared through a separate door.

Jaxson gestured for us to follow him. I tried ignored the questions my family was screaming in my mind but failed miserably because honestly I wanted to know the same questions.

_" My poor daughter! She doesn't even remember me!" _Esme said while sobbing.

_" Edward I'm going to kill you! This is all your fault. Thank god I can see the future and how it will turn out or you would definitely be dead." _Alice said with a ferocious growl.

_" Nice job Edwardo, my clumsy little Bella isn't clumsy anymore. She could kick my butt if she wanted to!" _Emmett said, hatred filling his eyes.

_" She definitely doesn't recognize us." _Jasper said in thought of how this could have happened.

" We will discuss this later." And with that, we all followed Jaxson to our rooms, all worried for our Bella.

* * *

A:N

I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I was going to. Alot is going on in my life right now. My grandmother is in the hospital, school has been hectic since I'm in all honors classes, and I have practice everyday so my updates are going to be pretty erratic for this first month. Anyways, this chapter isn't as long as I kind of wished it would of been. Its probably one of the worst that there's going to be and I apologize for that. GOOD NEWS! I asked for 10 reviews last chapter and I got more than that! I thought I was pushing it with 10. So I want to say thank you to those of you that reviewed. So, I'm going to ask for 10 again. I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend or the weekend after that. Oh, and before I forget, I want to dedicate this to my Uncle Georgie who passed away on 9/11 at 4:15 pm of cancer in the lungs, brain and heart. We love you very much. R.I.P

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 7: Contemplating

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Lading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb."

Evanescence- Wake Me Up Inside

* * *

Bella's POV:

As I leave the gym, I can feel seven stares burning holes into my back. I chance it and glance back before I leave through the door and flash a smile to the visitors. The bronze haired one named Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of me. And, to tell you the truth, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I feel like I could stare into those golden orbs forever and never get bored. One thing I wasn't prepared for was the shocked faces when they saw me. Was I that hideous? Were they disgusted at my red eyes? It definitely bothers me that they are this murderous color all the time. I wish I could be like the Cullen family. They seem so peaceful and loving, unlike my family. One wrong thing and you could lose your life. You always have to watch your back in this castle because you never know when someone could betray you.

Walking down the hallway, I make a quick decision to venture out of the castle. I walked out of the door and into a magnificent garden that once belonged to Didyme, Marcus' mate that was killed a long time ago. I tend to visit this place hidden away from the blood-thirsty world I live in. I usually sit on the marble bench in the middle of the massive sunflowers, roses, and lilacs.

I'm still thinking about Edward. His hair color, it seems really familiar. I was then pulled into a flashback:

_I was sitting in a clearing in the middle of a very green forest. There were blurs of yellow, brown, red, and bronze. There was a baseball being thrown. Lighting and thunder rumbled above us. Then all too quickly, everything stopped and I was being protected by some unknown forces that I could not see. There were loud growls and then I was staring into someone elses golden eyes filled with lust and anger..._

The flashback ended and once again, I was thrown into figuring out what it meant. Baseball and lightening? Who was protecting me and who growled? My flashbacks were coming to me more often ever since I found out about the Cullen family. The Ball is four days away and I'm getting more and more nervous each day. Pacen and Drina could honestly care less about it. Unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough to have the same perspective.

After a while, I decided that I had been here long enough. I got up and made my way to the door. I used my power of teleportation to teleport myself to Pacen's room. That is only one of the many powers I have acquired from my many years of training. It seems the older I get, the more powers I get. Currently my powers are teleportation, control the elements, read minds only when I want to, a mind shield, and I am incredibly stronger than any other vampire.

With one blink, I was in Pacen's bright pink room. It matched her personality very well. She kind of reminded me of someone but I couldn't find the name. Her closet was massive. Its bigger than Drina's and mine put together. It definitely cannot compare to Heidi's closet though; that girl has some serious shopping issues.

Pacen definitely rivals Heidi in the looks department. Her long blonde pin-straight hair flowed down her back. She was a little bit shorter then me and Drina which made her the shrimp of the group. Her oval face always seemed to hold a smile. Being a vampire, she was very gorgeous but if she was a human today, I'm pretty sure she would be abnormally pretty.

I sat on her pink furry bed and watched her flit around her room, picking out an outfit for tomorrow. " Pacen, have you met the Cullen family yet? You know, the vegetarian coven from the states." I asked.

"Uhmm not much. Just that one of them is extremely gorgeous. His name is Edward Cullen and he's the only single one of the coven. I've heard that he once had a mate but he lost her many years ago. Aro talks about having him and that Alice girl join the guard but isn't too sure that they will accept the offer." she said, while dressing a mannequin with designer Italian clothes.

"Why do you want to know? You've got that look. The look you get when your in deep thought or are concentrating really hard. Bella, tell me whats going on," she said, worriness swirling in her eyes.

Averting my eyes from hers, I stared at the wall trying to think of something to say to cover up my curiosity of these Cullens. "Nothing. I just think there's something more to them then meets the eye. I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around them. Especially whenever I'm around Edward. I feel this tension and electricity attracting me to him." I said, sighing because I knew my attempt at keeping my feelings to myself had failed.

"It sounds like you like this boy!" She said excitedly. I gave her a sharp glare and she quickly ignored it.

" Oh come on Bella. You seriously need to find someone. Open yourself up and you"ll feel so much better. Stop moping around because we're going to be here forever and that's a long time to be sad." I hung my head because I knew she was wrong. I mean, its not like I haven't thought about it. It would be nice to have someone be there for me at all times. To love and care for me.

Our conversation was interrupted by Jane busting through the door. " Aro would like to see all the guard at once. Immeadiately!" she said with a serious face. I hoped off Pacen's bed and Jane led us the way to the main gathering room.

Edward's POV:

Jaxson led us down many passageways until we reached four beautiful ornate doors. Then he opened the first door on the right. "This room will be Carlisle and Esme's suite. I'm sure Carlisle will explain all of our rules. They have not changed within the century. I hope you enjoy your stay." He continued to the next door which ended up being Rosalie and Emmett's room.

He led them through their room and then approached me. He glared at me " Stay away from Bella. I don't know what you and your family are up to but I will find out and stop you. She's been broken for a long time and is finally getting better. I will hurt you and I'm pretty sure that Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix will feel the same way. Watch your back Cullen." He opened the last door and bumped into my shoulder on his way out. I watched as he departed, shook my head and walked through to my room.

The walls were a light creme color with mahogany floors. It was a very open room with plenty of windows with a beutiful display of the city. A big, fluffy bed was placed in the left room. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a grand piano placed in the corner of the living room. I can tell I will be spending a lot of time there. I walked over to the couch.

Sighing, I plopped down and went over today's events. Bella is back and very powerful. There were two possible reactions that my Bella would have when she first saw me after over 100 years: One: She would run away and not speak to me. Two: She would yell and throw me up against walls and beat me to a pulp. She didn't do any of that. What does this mean. I didn't really get to talk to her so maybe tomorrow I can talk to her and figure whats going on an possibly get her back. I need to explain why I left so many years ago. _"Edward, are you okay?" _Alice's voice rang through my head. Ugh, I can never be alone!

I just ignored him and went to contemplating by myself. Honestly, I was really to lazy to get up and reply back to him. Okay, back to Bella. Wait, is that Jaxson kid her mate? No, he would have been more protective then that. Yet, he could want her to be his mate. He might be a problem. I will get her back no matter what.

Alice's POV:

Edward is really bummed. I can just see it. Its like Bella didn't even recognize us. Not even me! I was her best friend and she doesn't remember us. Hopefully all of this can be sorted out and our family can be whole again.

Vision:

_Every vampire in the world was joined together in the grand ballroom, dressed in the best designer gowns and tuxes. Aro, Marcus and Caius entered through the top of the grand staircase dressed in fancy tuxes looking way better then those ratty black robes they wear everyday. The rest of the guard descended down the stair case looking dazzling. Aro clapped his hands three times to get every ones attention. " Dear friends, I thank you all for coming this week. We have a very busy week ahead of us full of many activities. Now, we are all gathered here for one reason. That reason is my beautiful new daughters. They are the most extraordinary beings on this Earth. Their powers exceed all of ours. They are extremely gorgeous and I am very proud to share them with you. I now announce my daughters, Pacen, Drina and Isabella."_

_With that, a small, long blonde girl danced gracefully down the staircase. She was wearing a long black, silk gown with a low cut V-neckline and open back. The empire waistline was diamond encrusted and fit her body well. Her hair was half up, half down with diamonds barrettes scattered in her hair._

_Next was a girl with long black hair, straightened and parted in the middle. Her dress was exceptionally gorgeous. It was a turquoise, V-neckline beaded bodice with thin straps that form a V across the open back. A pleated long skirt added to the zebra print that lined it. It honestly was my favorite among the many dresses I have seen tonight. _

_Last, but not least, was Bella. My jaw dropped when she walked to the top of the stair case and took her place between Drina and Pacen. Her mahogany hair was curled into big waves and it traveled down her back. Her dress was the best part. It was bold cranberry red taffeta and a beaded empire waist, sparkling straps. It hugged her beautiful curves in all the right ways. This was not the same girl that I used to play Bella- Barbie with back in Forks. This was the new Bella. Most powerful, and graceful person in the world. I looked around and the whole crowd was completely stunned by the site. Edward almost fell to his knees by the site of Bella. After the shock wore off, the whole ballroom erupted into a loud applaud. When I went to go look at Edward again, he was no where to be found._

End of Flashback:

This cant be good....

* * *

A:N

Well, I finally managed to make it through the week of many tests. My only days I can update are Tuesdays and Wednesdays so those are update days! Just want to thank all the readers for supporting me. Next chapter, things get interesting! Oh, and if you really like this story, please tell your friends about it. The more reviews I get, the more I want to do the story. Every time I get a review, it lifts my spirits so thank you!

Read and Review!

~ Alyssa Lynn


	10. Chapter 8: The Beautiful Lullaby

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

"Search for the answers I knew all along,

I lost myself,we all fall down

never the wiser of what I've become

alone I stand a broken man"

Breaking Benjamin- Without You

Carlisle's POV:

* * *

My family needed to have a meeting as soon as possible. Quietly, knowing that everyone would hear me due to the fact that our rooms were right next to each other, I asked for them to all gather in our living room. Rosalie and Emmett burst through the door first with very confused looks. Next was Alice and Jasper then eventually Edward. He looked very depressed and I knew that we had to make this right, somehow, someway. Everyone sat down on that couches and awaited me to start.

I cleared my throat and began. " As you all have clearly noticed, Bella is here. We need to get as much information as possible about how she got here. Now, from what I observed is that she doesn't remember any of us, including Edward. This isn't the first time we have seen this happen either. Very rarely when a person goes through the transformation, the pain of the venom is so extreme to the point that it clears the humans past memories. All they can remember is the pain. Alice, this is in your department. Sometimes though, you can gain the memories back over time. Its sort of like Amnesia for humans. If any of you have ideas on how to proceed, I would like to hear them."

Alice was the first to speak up. "What if we spend more time with her. Get to know the new Bella and maybe her memory will come back. And eventually, when it comes time to leave, we can make up an excuse to stay and be with Bella until she remembers."

Emmett stood up, "I want to know why the hell my Bella is like this! Who the hell did this to her? When I find out, I will break them in half. Does this mean I cant hug her anymore?" he said with a pleading face. I shook my head no and he sat down with a pout and a humph.

"I don't know what we have to do but we need to something. I'm not leaving here without her. Being without her for over 100 years and now I know shes alive, there's no way I can survive." Edward said between sobs with his head in his hands. He finally lifted his head out of his hands and what I saw made me cringe. He had the face of a burning man. Never in my life have I ever seen someone in so much pain. That's when I knew we were to do whatever it takes to make sure she's back safe with us.

"Okay Edward, don't worry. We will get her back. Alice, whats the plan..." I said with determination blatant on my face.

Bella's POV:

We were all sitting in our respective chairs around the table with Marcus, Caius and Aro at the head. Aro clapped his hands twice and began. "We have gathered you all here to just inform you of a possible threat within the castle. The Cullens are an extremely large coven and are to be watched at all times. We don't any problems for the celebration. Oh, and we are extremely proud of you three girls. We love you very much. The other covens and nomads should be arriving soon. I want everyone to be on guard. That is all. You are dismissed." Aro said and we all retreated to the door.

As I was walking out of the door, the little pixie like Cullen with the dark spiky hair grabbed me by the arm and pulled me through one of the corridors. She led me down the hallways until we reached what I assumed to be her room. She burst through the door and pulled me onto her plush couch. " Bella, I'm Alice and I can see we are going to be best friends!" Alice screeched while bouncing up and down so fast that I wouldn't have been able to see her I wasn't a vampire.

"Oh yeah, Aro told me about you. You can see the future right? That must be pretty awesome I guess but it probably ruins every surprise." I said, a little freaked out at her spontaneous act of kidnapping me.

"Well Bella, I am very sorry for kidnapping you but it was the only I was going to be able to talk to you without your posse guarding you. Jeez, they are all over you like Edward.... I mean.... like a fly." she said, stuttering at an outburst she obviously didn't mean to say. I gave her a curious glance but pushed it aside.

"Whats your life been like? How did you get here? Tell me about your past! Do you like to shop?" she screamed at me, causing me to cover my ears and shiver.

"Alice, calm down! Ill tell you just please calm down." I said, holding her still by her shoulders. "I actually don't remember any of my past. All I can remember is the pain of the transformation. I do like shopping but not as much as Heidi, Pacen or Jane and obviously not as much as you either." I said, chuckling at her happy expression.

Finally calm from all her excitement, she continued. "Really, the same exact thing happened to me. I cant remember my human years either."

That's when I got that familiar tingling sensation in my eyes. I was being pulled into a flashback. I was in a dark room surrounded by mirrors. Pain was searing my leg but nothing compared to the now familiar burn that was coming from my wrist. I was bitten. A familiar scent was coming from the fire in front of me. It was the smell of a burning vampire. Faintly, I could see people surrounding the blazing fire and there was a hint of bronze in my immediate vision. Topaz eyes filled with self-hatred and fear bored into mine. I was quickly brought back to the present.

Alice was staring speculatively at me, probably wondering why I was staring off into space. "Bella, are you okay? You looked like me when I get my visions." she said with a small smile.

"Well Alice, I must be going now. I need to get ready for tomorrows preparations. Ill see you tomorrow though!" I said with a bright smile to make her know she didn't freak me out too much.

"Okay Bella. Have a fun time with a special someone," she said and I walked out of her room with a confused look. What did she mean by "special someone"? I feel like whatever she says, there's some meaning behind it. I started my way towards the music room where all of my instruments are kept. I always seem to be relaxed when I'm around them. When I reached the music room, a sweet lullaby flowed through the room and out the door behind me. I searched the whole room for where this beautiful sound was coming from.

I walked around the other side of the piano to see the face that haunts my every thought. Edward Cullen, with his gorgeous messy bronze hair, was the source of this lullaby. He must have been so deep into the music because he didn't even realize I was watching him. His long, elegant fingers flowed over the keys with such grace. The notes he was hitting struck a rip in my heart that I didn't even know existed. I gasped out in pain and he looked up from the keys with a stunned face.

"Im sorry, I had no clue if this was a private room or not. I will leave now Princess Bella," he said with a sorrowful expression. Seeing his face that way made me chastise myself internally.

"No, don't worry about it. I just heard the music from the hallway and had to find out who was playing it. Words cannot explain how beautiful it is. Did you compose it?" I asked, while sitting down on the bench beside him. He looked at me with admiration and so much wanting. Our eyes locked and his gaze held mine for what seemed like an eternity. His succulent lips and chiseled face called to me. The need to taste his lips was the most overwhelming thing I have ever felt. His head inclined towards mine and we quickly turned away, wondering where the urge came from.

He started to play again and I raised my hand to touch his. When we finally touched, a spark was exchanged between us, causing us to flinch in curiosity. Embarrassed at my urges, I tried to keep the conversation flowing. "So Edward, it seems that you have a very nice family just by the look of them. Alice kidnapped me about an hour ago. She is one hyper little pixie." I said, and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she is quite a handful. So is Jaxson your mate?" he enquired, and I could be wrong but I could have sworn that I heard him growl at the thought of me having a mate.

"No hes not my mate, although he wishes it be different. I have yet to find the right person I guess." I said with sadness filling my voice. "What about you? Do you have a mate?" I enquired, crossing my fingers that he didn't.

"No, same with me. Havent found the right person. So Alice tell me you dont remember your past. That must really suck." He said, worriness flooding his words.

"Yeah, it really bothers me. I feel like im missing something or someone." I said, while turning to get up.

"I should go, Ill leave you to your music." Edward said, following me to the door. "I would like to see you again soon. Do you think that we could meet again in the garden in the back of the castle?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that would be alright. I will meet you there later on tonight." I said, heading towards the door. "Goodbye, Edward."

With a big smile on his face, he said " Goodbye Bella, I will see you later." And with that I walked out the door, in a complete state of happiness. So this is what Alice meant.

* * *

A:N

Im so sorry. This is a very short chapter and I know that I promised a long chapter but there isnt any time. So, I did this quick chapter to keep you satisified until the weekend. Just want to say thank you so much to the readers and reviewers! I know I dont deserve it but I really want alot of reviews! I absolutely love them and get excited when I get the notification on my phone! Next chapter is Edward and Bella talking more in depth and the Ball is coming up very, very soon. BE PREPARED! Remember, REVIEWS!!!!

~~Alyssa


	11. Chapter 9: She Almost Remembered

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

"Daylight dies

Blackout the sky

Does anyone care?

Is anybody there?

Take this life

Empty inside

I'm already dead

I'll rise to fall again"

Breaking Benjamin- Give Me A Sign

Bella's POV:

After my encounter with Edward in the music room, I find myself laying on my bed trying to figure out what I had done and what is going on with me. I just met this guy and I feel like I'm starting to fall for him. There's something there that I just cant explain. Its nothing like I feel when I'maround Jaxson. When our skin touched, there was an electricity that was shared between us. But what really scared me was that I liked it.

I must be going crazy. I don't know anything about this man and I have these strange feelings for him. No. No, I cannot do that to Jaxson, my best friend who has feelings for me that I just cant return. I know I love him, but like a brother. I don't even know if Edward felt it too. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Whatever it was, it was incredible. I have a crave to go find him now and just sit there and stare into those beautiful golden orbs. They mezmorise me everytime I look at them.

I quickly changed into dark skinny jeans, a white baggy v-neck with a black pin stripe vest and black converses. Very bland but oh well, it will have to do. After grabbing my blackberry, I walked out of my room and into the corridor. I proceeded towards the music room when I ran into a very hard wall. I looked up to see it wasn't a wall but Jaxson. If I was a human, I would have blushed a bright crimson color. I looked up to those familiar pair of red eyes. I sighed and stepped back when I realized I was in his arms, not wanting to give him more ideas.

"There you are, I have something I want to talk to you about. Do you mind If we go to the main hallway?" he said, giving me a pleading look. I nodded and we walked in an akward silence. Once we reached the main hallway, he stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, is everything alright? You have been acting kind of weird since the Cullens have arrived. Is there something going on that I don't know?" he said with worry swirling in his eyes. " Um, no I haven't been but I think that I will be. Is there something important want to ask me?" I said because I was fidgeting with hands and looked really nervous.

"Well, um, I was wondering how you feel about me and you..." he said hesitantly, obviously worried at what I am going to say next. His intention are always the best and I sometimes think I should listen to Pacen and open up my dead heart to him. I truly don't deserve such a beautiful and kind person. But what if things don't work out? It could ruin our friendship and I love that we are friends. Maybe its worth the shot. My head is telling me yes and strangely telling me no.

That's because this mysterious man that just entered my life. Edward seemed like my personal Adonis and I just met him. Being in his presence give me a safe feeling and I don't know why. I must be crazy to think that someone that incredible could want me though. Maybe I should just try things with Jaxson and see where that goes.

"Im not quite sure what you mean. " I said nervously,

"Bella, I have been feeling things lately and I'm not sure if you have either but I want to tell you that I like you. Not just as friends either. I think I may love you..." he said, while holding my eyes with his. If I was human right now, I would have a massive amount of blood rushing to my cheeks right now. I cant say that I wasn't flattered to actually hear him say the words because I had somewhat of an idea that he had been feeling this way lately, even before the Cullens showed up. "I was wondering how you felt about you and me being more. I don't want to pressure you into anything because I know that you are still figuring things out but I want you to know that I want to be there for you."

"Uh, wow. That was kind of unexpected Jaxson but okay." I said, stuttering in my words.

"So...., I was wondering if maybe I could escort you to the ball. If not than that's okay too." He said, turning around to walk the other way.

"No, Jaxson, Im really flattered and I would be honored if you escorted me to the ball. And I have been having those feelings too." I said, with a plastered smile on my face.

"Okay, sounds great. Ill see you later?" He asked, with a hopeful smile. I gave him a quick nod and headed off towards the beautiful garden thatDidyme, Marcus' wife who died many years ago, decided to put together in order to bring some happiness to this dark and gloomy castle. The whole way back I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward would think if he knew Jaxson was escorting me to the ball and it scared me. It scared me because I don't want to think about him anymore. Edward is all I think about. Maybe if I separate myself from him and stop acting like a silly school girl around him, I wont be as fascinated anymore.

When I reached the glass door that lead out into the gigantic garden, I put my hand onto the glass and just stood there gazing at this mysteriously gorgeous man awaiting me. That's when I made the decision to act like his presence didn't affect me. I will be as cordial to him as myPacen and Drina. With a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped into the beautiful sunshine. The warmth felt amazingly pleasant on my ice cold skin. The rays of sun made the overgrown plant life glisten with the beads of water that had been left from the storm that occurred earlier.

Then there was Edward, sitting on a marble bench surrounded by roses of many different colors. He was smelling the many different types, enjoying the strong scent. When he noticed my presence he stiffened and looked up at me. He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile that made me stop dead in my tracks and should have jump started my dead cold heart. I mentally slapped myself, second guessing my ability to act normal.

He scooted over on the bench and patted the spot where he wanted me to sit. I casually walked over and sat down. He turned towards me and stared into my eyes. We stayed like that until I broke contact. "So Bella, what do you want to talk about?" he said.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why do you always look hurt?" I asked, nervous of him being hurt by my question.

"I love this girl very much but she is dead now. I left her many years ago. You see, she was human and this life is way to dangerous for her. I left her so she could have a normal human life. Ever since I left her, I feel empty without her here. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision because when we went back to the place we met her in Forks, WA, we heard that she was in a car crash and was never again found. My attempt at saving her ended up killing her because I told her I would always be there to protect her and love her and I wasn't. I hate myself so much everyday and I know my family secretly hates me too. They loved her like a sister and a daughter and I took her away from them or better yet, them away from her."

"And what really kills me is that when I left her, I told her I didnt love her anymore and I didnt want her. It was the darkest moment of my life." He said morosely, staring at the ground. If he could cry, im pretty sure he would be right now.

"I am so sorry for your loss but I'm pretty sure your family doesn't hate you. They love you very much and I just met them. I can see you loved her very much and that's the only reason you left her. I understand why you did what you did. What was her name?" I said with complete understanding laced into my words.

" Her name was... AnaBella. She had long brown hair and dark chocolate pools for eyes. But her scent, it was the most amazing thing that has ever graced this world. It was a mix of strawberries and freesias." He said, while his eyes portrayed nothing but love and compassion. He turned back to me and stared into my eyes with nothing but love. The amount of love kind of scared me though. Why would he be looking at me like that? He lifted his hand and slowly touched my cheek. As soon as he touched me, a bolt of electricity shot through me and it felt kind of good. He kept stroking my cheek and inched his lips closer to mine. I longed for his plump, full lips to be on mine.

Right before his lips could touch mine though, I snapped out of my trance and realized what was happening. I stood up and looked around to make sure no one had seen what almost was. "Im sorry, I have to go. I will see you later." I said and ran as fast as I could back into the castle to get as far away from that almost mistake. What really scared me was that fact that I strangely wanted it to happen.

Before I turn the corner to enter the castle, I look back at Edward. He punches the marble bench and starts dry sobbing, while murmering. She almost remembered. What does that mean? What did I almost remember? I shrug it off and continue on my way back to my room for the night.

A/N:

Hi guys. I just want to thank all of you that have been with me through these three long weeks of me not updating. Life was extremely busy and it just didnt seem like life was ganna give me a chance to update but I finally did. This chapter isnt as long because It was extremely difficult for some reason. Not quite sure why but it was. Anyways, I know I dont deserve it but I would appreciate some reviews because the reviews are what gives me my inspiration to get on the computer and type this story. Thank you so much again and I love you all. Next chapter should be up by Halloween.

~Alyssa


	12. Chapter 10: Missing Pieces

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the ones that I made up such as: Drina, Pacen, Jaxson, Atiya and Haya. Everything else goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Russian Roulette - Rihanna

* * *

As I sit on a very uncomfortable stool, I black out the whole world from my mind. I try to ignore the little blonde vampire flitting around so fast she was a blur. She twisted and teased all my hair while apply the most expensive makeup to my flawless porcelain face.

This vaguely reminded me of a memory that was seemed to be locked away in the chambers of my mind. The memory was blurry but I could make out part of it. It was much more clearer than my previous flashbacks.

Flashback:

A brown spiky haired pixie worked furiously over my body while I stared down to view my body. Shocking, it revealed me to be human with soft, fragile flesh and a small tint of pink accenting my cheeks and lips. The woman in the mirror held stunned eyes as I noticed the deep pools of chocolate brown eyes that swirled with wonder, love and anxiousness.

Her curves were faintly accented by the deep blue v-neck halter dress with an even deeper blue ribbon tied around her waist. My face turned into a grimace at the site of her feet. One foot was tied with the same deep blue silk stilettos while the other foot was encased in a bland cream colored cast that reached up to her lower knee.

Coming back to the present, I noticed Jane was finished and was shaking her hand in front of my face in order to get my attention. " Well my work is done and if I do say so myself, I did a damn good job," she said, smirking at her work. My job of blocking out the world worked perfectly because as I looked at the clock, it displayed that we had exactly one hour until the ball began.

I stood from the stool and just like my flashback, viewed the woman in front of me. She looked similar to the human before but her features were smoothed over. Her dark locks cascaded down her back in massive waves. The familiar cranberry dress accented her curves to the limit. Jane knew just how to do my makeup; not too much, not too little. My plump red lips accented my pearly white skin.

I turned around to Jane and gave her a huge grin and a hug. " Well, looks like my work here is done. Jaxson come for you right before our grand entrance. Now, I must go get ready. Put your shoes on and try not to mess up your makeup," she said with a smirk, knowing all too well there was a big possibility I would not obey her request. As she left the bathroom and exited my room, I followed out into my living room to find 4 inch stilettos that looked very dangerous. If I was human, I feel I would definitely shy away from going anywhere near those death traps. But since I am not a human but a vampire, I grabbed them and gracefully slid them on, proceeding to lace up the straps.

My Volturi crest lay on the black satin comforter. It was gold with a long chain with an elegant "V" and a ruby red diamond. When I picked it up, there was a knock on the door. There was a swift breeze and I noticed someone standing behind me. His manly hands reached around the front of me and grabbed the necklace out of my hands. This person touched my neck, causing me to close jump at his touch but the close my eyes and turn my neck the other way, granting him access. The touch of his skin sent electric bolts surging through my body. His touch was addictive and I never wanted this feeling to end. His scent was so sweet with honey and lilacs.

He proceeded to wrap the necklace around my neck and connect the clasp. I touched the metal on my neck and turned around in his embrace. As soon as I did, no one was there. I was sure that someone was there, holding me. Looking around the dark room, I found no one there. The scent reminded me of someone and I know I know whose it was too. The feeling of him touching me felt exactly the way it feels when Edward touches me.

Another knock sounded on my door. This time, I turned to see who my visitor was. Aro gracefully glided over to me with his arms outstretched. " My dearest Isabella, it is time to make our entrance. But before I do, I just want you to know that I am extremely proud of you, my daughter. If I could have had children before I was turned, you would be what I would have hoped for. I do have a confession to make though, when I told you I didn't know anything of your past due to my lack of reading your mind, I lied. I do know who your vampire mate was and I do know about your past," Aro said with a stern face. I felt shock, rage and excitement course through my venom filled veins. He knew this whole time about my past and didn't tell me! My life has been incomplete and empty because of him and he just didn't feel like telling me?

"What do you know Aro? I want to know everything," I said a little bit louder than necessary.

"Bella, I am sorry for withholding this crucial information from you but I cannot tell you right now. It is not my information to tell and to be honest, I think you will be glad I didn't tell you right away. You must find out on your own. And trust me when I tell you, you won't have to wait very long. " Aro got up from the bed and took my hand. I was enraged but I gave in because I believed Aro when he said that I would soon find out.

Walking out of my room with my arm looped with his, I reminisced in the feeling of the mystery mans touch. I will make it my duty to put the pieces together and figure out my past. Some how I know the clues are there and I feel I'm just missing the big picture.

As we continued down the corridor which leads to the balcony in the ballroom, I could hear the sounds of the hundreds of vampires awaiting us below. When we reached the end of the corridor, we were welcomed by the rest of the guard, Marcus, Caius, Athenadora and my girls Pacen and Drina. Aro and I walked to the front of the line of elegant vampires dressed in varying colors and designs.

As I passed Jaxson, he gave me a wink and I gave him a small smile, assuming the reason he didn't come to my room earlier was due to Aro and his need to talk to me. Aro took his place in between Caius who was wearing a dark tuxedo with a ruby red under shirt and Marcus who was wearing the an elegant Italian sating tux with a deep blue under shirt.

The last row was my row where I took my place in between Drina on my right and Pacen bouncing up and down on my left. I sighed and put on my "I'm the best and I really don't care what you think" look. The guard fell in step in front of us, with their smirks of pride written all over their faces.

The wooden double doors opened up to reveal a massive ball room with chandeliers and golden trim along the walls. On the walls were antique painting the Volturi have acquired over the many many years. The marble floor was filled with vampires applauding at the sight of the guard. We stayed behind so Aro could introduce us. I turned and linked arms with my two best friends. We gave each other small smiles and listened to Aros speech.

Aro clapped his hands three times to get every ones attention. " Dear friends, I thank you all for coming this week. We have a very busy week ahead of us full of many activities. Now, we are all gathered here for one reason. That reason is my beautiful new daughters. They are the most extraordinary beings on this Earth. Their powers exceed all of ours. They are extremely gorgeous and I am very proud to share them with you. I now announce my daughters, Pacen, Drina and Isabella."

On cue, Pacen let go and gracefully walked down the balcony stairs while smiling and waving to the many people starring and clapping in awe. Drina was quick to follow after. I waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath and praying that I don't trip and fall.

As I walked through the threshold, I felt a wave of joy and excitement hit me. I continued down the stairs while searching through the crowd of vampires, hoping to find the special bronze hair I envision all the time.

When him, something in his eyes shocked me and gave me all the information I needed. The lust and love that his eyes held put the missing pieces together. I turned to look at Aro and I have him a knowing glance. He smirked at me and continued after his brothers to greet his fellow friends he hasn't seen in years.

Jaxson came over and gave me a big hug. I followed Drina and Pacen to meet the Egyptian Coven and after I was done, I searched again to find the Cullens. When I didn't find them, what I saw was saddening. Carlisle and Esme looked heartbroken, yet proud of me and his siblings looked completely shocked. But where was Edward?

AN: Well it finally happened. Bella is starting to figure out the truth. Trust me, this is not the end. There are still going to be some major conflicts between these two. Was it really Edward in her room? Can Bella forgive Edward for leaving her? Find out next chapter, which i already have written up. REVIEW!!


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys!!

I know it's been a while since I have been on this site. The main reason for that is because I just don't have time. School is so important to me right now and its almost over. I have no intentions on abandoning this story, it's just going to be on hiatus for two more months. I will start writing again during the summer. But trust me, the wait will be worth the chapters that are to come. Bare with me.

Love you all 3


End file.
